Freshman Year
by wolfie1998
Summary: All about Percy, Annabeth and Thalia's freshman year at Goode High school I suck at summaries but it seems pretty good so please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first actual story (I have done a few oneshot songfics) so if you guys could give me some constructive feedback, that would be amazing! Please no flames by the way. Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this fic, all rights go to Rick Riordan, hope you all like it – Wolfie :D**

**Freshman Year**

Annabeth POV

I took a deep breath as I opened the doors of my new high school, Goode High. Just as I walk in, my best friend, Thalia Grace jumps out of nowhere and tackles me into a hug. "Hey, Thals? Could you get off of me?" I manage to get out.

"But I haven't seen you in _forever_," squeezing me tighter, causing me to let out an _oof!_ "Relax, it's only been a week. You act like we didn't hang out almost _all_ summer long. Now let's get to class before we're late," I said walking ahead of her, as the warning bell rang.

See Thalia is actually a couple years older than me, but she spent some time in a coma from when she was mugged at thirteen years old, and nearly killed. But we try not to talk about it, unless it's absolutely necessary. It was horrible for all of us, her father, Zeus, had planted a pine tree in hopes that she would pull through.

Thank Gods she did, I have no clue what I would do without her usual, cheerful self around. "Ugh," Thalia complained, "I have algebra with Mrs. Dodds first hour, I friggin' _hate_ her! Can I _pretty please_ skip just today?" she begged. "No, for one, you're not leaving me in there by _myself_, and two, you promised me no more skipping," I told her sternly opening the door to the classroom and stepping in.

Thalia sighed as she walked in behind me. See, Thalia and I had Mrs. Dodds for our math teacher during Jr. High, and she always acted like she was better than everyone, and almost _always_ had a snotty attitude.

The bell rang shortly after me and Thalia took our seats. The rest of the hour was pretty much uneventful until this guy in my class got into a huge debate with Mrs. Dodds over him refusing to answer the question, I mean seriously? Why not just answer the question, it was really simple.

It had resulted in him getting a detention after school, but hey, at least it wasn't me. When the bell rang Thalia and I grabbed our things and headed to our next class, Greek History with Mr. Brunner.

We also had him at our old Jr. High; he was so awesome and usually preferred to be called Chiron. Gods, it feels weird saying "our _old_ Jr. High." I still have a hard time believing that I am actually a freshman this year.

Me and Thalia had chosen all our classes together, though she refused to take architecture and advanced literature with me. I was laughing at a joke Thalia cracked as we took our seats for attendance. I looked over and saw that guy from math class talking to Mr. Brunner. The bell rang a little while later and Mr. Brunner rolled up to the front of the room, oh did I forget to mention that he was in a wheelchair? Yeah, my bad, but that doesn't stop him from being the BEST teacher ever. His class is always fun, there's hardly a day where his class takes forever.

That's really only when there's a substitute teacher or something. "Ok class, since this is the first day of school, I'm going to ask you to list off at least one of the major Olympian Gods along with what they were the God or Goddess of," Mr. Brunner started out.

Of course, I was first to raise my hand, like normal. "Yes, Annabeth Chase?" he called. "Athena, she was the Goddess of wisdom, architecture, literature and war strategy," I said answering his question.

I knew all about the Greek Gods, I mean, how could I not? I have a 4.0 GPA and well, I learn everything I can during my free time, Greek mythology is by far my favorite though. "Anyone else want to try to guess one? No? Well I guess I will have to call on people." He called on the next person, "Percy Jackson, can you name a Greek God or Goddess?" the guy from earlier stood up in the seat beside me, how could I not notice him from earlier? "Poseidon, he was the God of the sea, earthquakes and horses," Percy said coolly, then proceeded to sit down. We eventually named all twelve of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses and Mr. Brunner let us do whatever we wanted for the rest of the hour, so I cracked open my book and read until I heard the bell.

**So how'd everyone like it? R&amp;R please, please, please! Let me know what you think! Until next time mein Freundens! Oh and one more thing, I won't always be able to upload I seeing as I don't have internet but that should change here shortly byyye! – Wolfie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't really updated life has been really hectic and I kept putting it off and my laptop's keyboard was broke but now I got a new laptop so hopefully I can actually start posting more – Wolfie**

**Freshman Year**

Percy POV

The final bell of the day rang as I gathered my things around. Ugh I want to go home, but sadly, I have to go to detention, and on the first day! Mom and Paul are NOT gonna be happy about this one… I pulled my phone out to see if I had any texts as I started down the hall. I was replying to my best friend Grover as I accidentally bumped into someone and sent her toppling to the ground, sending all of her things flying.

"Oh crap, sorry about that," I started putting my hand out, I flinched as I met her sharp grey eyes with my sea green ones. Her glare felt like a bunch of sharp knives piercing my soul. "Watch where the hell you're going from now on," she growled from the ground. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had seen her before. "Hey, I said I'm sorry," I apologized. "Whatever," she said coldly. "Here, let me help you with that," I bent down picking up some of her books. "Thanks, I guess," she said, standing up. "I'm Percy," I introduced myself as my cousin Thalia came running around the corner.

"Annabeth! Where were you, we were supposed to meet in the cafeteria to walk home together! Oh, hey Kelp head," she walked up to us. "I see you met Annabeth," she turned to her friend. "I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble. If he has just let me know, I'll pound his face in for ya." Annabeth shook her head, "No, he just bumped into me, at least he helped me pick my things up, that's more than some people will do," she glared at Thalia's grinning self.

Gods, Annabeth's stare was killer. And then it hit me, I know her cause we have math and Greek mythology together. Why hadn't I figured this out any sooner? Now I felt like an idiot. "Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff, but I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Percy," she said coolly as she started off. I looked up at the clock on the wall. Crap! I was going to be late for detention if I didn't hurry.

After detention I walked to Paul's classroom to see if he was there so I could get a ride home. I opened the door to see him pounding away at his keyboard, his eyes glued to his screen. He didn't even realize that I walked in until I cleared my throat. "Oh, Percy, is there something that you want?" I walked over to the closest desk and sat down on it. "Yeah, could you give me a ride home so I don't have to walk all the way there?"

He continued to pound away at his keyboard for a second, and then he turned to face me. Crap, he must've talked with Mrs. Dodds about me having detention. "Percy, I heard from your math teacher that you got detention today, why was this?" Ugh, I knew it.

I looked up at him, "She picked me out to read off and answer one of those story questions and I kept telling her that I couldn't, and well, it kinda escaladed from there." I looked down at the floor, "I mean, she knows that I have dyslexia, and it doesn't help that I have ADHD. Why did she have to pick me out of everyone in the class? She's always doing things like that, always making me answer or read questions that I can barely read, it's like she's trying to embarrass me in front of everyone," by now I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I clenched my fists, but I quickly blinked them away.

It won't help anything by getting all emotional. "Percy," Paul's voice was surprisingly calm, "Look at me, she's trying to help you by challenging you, that's what teachers do, they challenge their students to try their hardest and achieve greater things. She's asking you to do all this because she cares for you and wants the best for you, I can tell you this because I know as a teacher, and a former student. Now try to understand that she just wants to help you be better and that she believes you can do it."

I looked up only to see Paul smiling at me from his desk, "Now, we won't tell your mother about this, on one condition, you at least _try_ to answer the question next time. Can you do that for me?" I nodded getting up as he powered down his computer. "Now, how about we go home and have some dinner?" he stood up grabbing his bag from beside his desk, walking out of the room. "Sounds good to me, I'm starving after today," I said following him out of the room.

We walked out into the parking lot. Paul unlocked his car, and we both slid in, buckling our seat belts. He put the key in the ignition and started the car, and we were off to our home.

**So, what did you all think of my latest chapter? The more reviews I get, the more I will try to update so please, pretty please, R&amp;R and let me know what you guys think of Freshman Year. Have a good one everybody, until next time, see ya! – Wolfie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't really posted any new chapters lately I went on vacation with my family and didn't have any time to write this and when I got back, well I had come down with some writers block but I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the other ones so let me know what you think remember to R&amp;R – Wolfie**

**Freshman Year**

Percy POV

~Flashback to two years ago~

I felt my face swell up instantly, as pain coursed through my right cheek. I fell to the ground; beer bottles lay all around me, some of them even broken. I felt a sharp pain in my hand, knowing that my hand had been sliced open.

I didn't bother to look, hell; I didn't even have time to look as I felt _His _foot, _Gabe's_ foot, slam into my ribs. I felt them crack instantly, it didn't hurt that bad though, it's not the first time he's broke my ribs. And I doubt that it will be the last time either.

I lay there, curled up in a fetal position, as Gabe continued to kick the living hell out of me. And all for what? Me coming home ten minutes late? Well I'm sorry that traffic was terrible and that I couldn't make it home any sooner from the bus stop.

Gabe picked me up by the collar of my shirt, until I was inches away from his face. I could smell the beer on his breath, and Gods was it horrible. "Now, you're going to make yourself useful, and you are going to go get me some tortilla chips and some bean dip from the store," he growled at me. "Yes, sir," I stood up, all wobbly from the pain in my side.

I quickly went to the bathroom to patch myself up, grabbed some money from my room. I already knew that he expected me to use my own hard earned cash to pay for his stupid chips. I knew better than to ask him for anything. Especially when it came to money.

I silently darted out the door as he sat down to watch sports and drink beer. I don't see how my beautiful mother could have married this slob. It's been like this for as long as I can remember Smelly Gabe, and my beautiful mother, were married.

I walked into the store, and quickly strode to the chips and dip aisle. It took me a minute to find the right chips and the right bean dip, damn, why did that asshole have to be so fricking picky all the time?

The cashier looked at me questioningly but didn't bother to say anything; she already knew what Smelly Gabe was like. Most of the people around here knew what he was like. And none of them had the courage to say anything about it. I mean what could they do? Call the cops? And risk getting the shit kicked out of them by Gabe and his lackeys? You couldn't get them to do it if you paid them a million bucks.

I quietly skulked back to the hell that I call home. When I walked up to the door, I heard my mom screaming and crying. I couldn't help it; I barged in to see that asswipe hitting my mom. I charged him and slammed into him, pinning him to the ground as I kept punching him. His face was bloody, and I heard his nose crack. I kept punching him, thinking of all the times that he had beat the shit out of me. I didn't stop until I saw that I'd knocked him out. Wow, that felt really good, I was tired of being a victim and not being able to do anything. I'd never seen him hit my mother before, I could deal with him hitting and kicking me, but not my mom. She was everything to me.

She was the only real family that I had left, I wasn't about to let some rocks for brains take her away. Ever. "Oh, Perce, you know that he will remember that right?" My mother looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "I don't care, let him remember, but we aren't staying, pack your things and get as much money as you can, we're leaving. Now. I'm done with being this douche's punching bag; it's about time that I stood up to him. He deserved it." I spat, showing my utter hatred for this stupid, smelly bastard.

We stayed the next few nights at a motel so we could get away from Gabe, eventually my mother filed for a divorce, and had gotten our apartment back, along with everything else that we had owned. Gabe was behind bars, doing hard time. I was glad that it was just me and my mom for once.

It remained that way for about a year, until she married Paul Blofis. He was actually a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. He even let me drive his Prius on this private stretch of beach he owned, once I had gotten my driver's permit of course.

~Back to present day~

I was suddenly jolted awake by my alarm clock beeping. I hit the off button, and got dressed and ready for school. School had been going on for about two weeks now. Me, and Annabeth had been talking a lot lately. It turns out that we actually have a few things in common. Like how we are both obsessed with Greek mythology. Her favorite Goddess is Athena, the Goddess of architecture, while my favorite God is Poseidon, God of the sea.

It's been cool hanging out with her. She loves to pick on me though. Like one time when I fell asleep in class, I started to drool all over my desk. After class had gotten over with, she laughed at me saying that I drool in my sleep. It does get a little annoying that Thalia follows her around like a lost puppy most of the time.

See the thing about Thalia, is that I've only known her for about a year. We met while my father had picked me up to visit with him, and because he wanted me to meet some of the family. We went to the beach that day, where I had met my older half-brother, Trident, my little brother, Tyson, and my cousin Thalia, who I was told had just gotten out of a coma a few months prior. Me, and Trident didn't really hit it off too well, but me, Tyson and Thalia sure did.

We spent the whole day goofing off, that day was where I had gotten the nickname Kelp Head from Thalia. I went under the water to scare her, but I accidentally swam into some seaweed, and henceforth, she called me Kelp Head. That was ok, I came up with a nickname for her later that day, while we were playing tag, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran face first into a pinecone. So I started calling her Pinecone Face.

It was a pretty good day, but back to reality. I brushed my teeth and put on my deodorant. I knew that Paul had already left for work, seeing how he had to be there every morning an hour before school started. I honestly felt bad for him. He doesn't get a whole lot of sleep. Most nights, he stays up until midnight, grading tests and papers.

"Bye, mom! I'm heading out for school!" I yell, walking out of the front door. "Bye, sweetie, have a nice day at school!" she yells back as I shut the door. I stopped by the Starbucks around the corner from my apartment. As I walked in, I saw the familiar blonde curls, and sharp, piercing grey eyes, that unmistakably belonged to Annabeth.

"Hey, how's it going Annie?" thinking of the nickname on the fly. She looked at me, obviously agitated by the name. "Don't call me that," she narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay, okay, sheesh sorry, didn't mean to offend you," I put my hands up in surrender jokingly. "So how's your morning going," I asked as she turned around to order. "It's going alright, I guess. Just tired, that's all, sorry I snapped at you," she apologized. "Its fine, I should be the one apologizing, I just didn't know that you hated that nickname," I explained.

"Well hurry up and order, Seaweed Brain, so we can get out of here. I don't want to be late for school." She said jokingly, as I realized that it was my turn to order. "Oh, shut up, Wise Girl," I retorted turning to the cashier to order my mocha latte. We joked about anything and everything under the sun on our way to school.

Well, until Thalia had to pop up and run her big mouth like usual. "So what're the two love-birds up to this morning?" She has been like this since me and Annabeth started hanging out, it was getting a little on my nerves. "Shut up Thals, You know that's not what it's like," Annabeth scorned her best friend, her face beet red. "Your face turning red says otherwise chica," Thalia joked. "Shut up, it's too early in the morning for your crap," I said, dodging her attempt to punch me. "Well anyway, we'd better get to class before we're tardy, I don't feel like getting a detention because you two want to play WWE in front of the school," Annabeth said, turning away.

I couldn't help but notice how flawless she looked in her school uniform- wait, what did I just say? I mentally face-palmed myself as I followed suit and walked to class with her and Thalia.

**So what did everyone think of this chapter? I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to really try hard to get the next chapter up soon so please, please, PLEASE! R&amp;R tell me what you think that I could improve on and what I did good with. Thanks guys - Wolfie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I wanted to thank allen r for reviewing my story thank you it really means a lot to me you're so awesome! Well hope everyone likes this next chapter :D**

**Freshman Year**

**Percy POV**

I walked into math class with Annabeth and Thalia, and we sat down in our normal seats, across the room from each other. The bell had just ringed and the class almost instantly became quiet, with the exception of a couple of people, as Mrs. Dodds entered the classroom.

"Ok class, it's time to do your opener, so I need you all to quiet down," the teacher told the kids chatting in the back. I struggled with the opener but by the time she had told us to put our pencils down, all I had was my name. I mean, what is it with her and all of these stupid story questions?

"Percy, please come up and show the class your solution to the problem, and how you got it," she called on me instantaneously. I got up, "Ummm, see the thing is, I- well I haven't quite finished the problem."

"Well, come up here and figure it out then," she retorted. I walked up to the board and grabbed a marker. I looked up at the question, trying to decipher the code. After about fifteen minutes of trying to read it, I was ready to give up.

"Mrs. Dodds," I looked at her, "I really can't read this, please, can I go sit down?" I asked, only loud enough for her to hear me. "No, you will stand here until you figure it out, or you can go stand out in the hall," she stated flatly.

I tried for what seemed like forever. I then turned to her and stated that I couldn't do it and that I would be out in the hall waiting for her, and walked out of the room. I leaned up against the lockers, waiting for her to come out to talk to me.

After a short while, she came out of the class. She probably had to tell the class to get started on their work. "Percy, are you worried about your grade in here at all?" she questioned. I looked at the ground and simply nodded. "Then how are you planning on passing my class if you can't do so much as a simple opener? You know what? I'm done. I don't care anymore, because you aren't willing to apply yourself to do the work that I hand out. I'm fine with it, because all you're never going to amount to anything at all."

I felt the tears in my eyes starting to form, I didn't know if I could stop them from escaping this time. I looked up at her, "Fuck you then, you can go to hell! I'll show you who'll amount to nothing." I walked away flipping her the bird.

"Perseus Jackson, you can go march yourself down to the principal's office right now young man!" she yelled, outraged by my comment. But I didn't care, she had just told me that I wouldn't amount to anything! I mean, who tells someone that? Aren't you supposed to _encourage_ your students?

I was fed up with her, Paul was _so_ going to hear this, so was my mom. And boy, was she going to be pissed. I'd only seen her pissed a couple of times and if I'm totally honest, it scared the hell out of me.

I darted to the principal's office as quickly and quietly as I could, tears threatening to pour out. This was such crap, no one should _ever_ be told that they wouldn't amount to anything. And I was getting in trouble for it to say the least.

I knocked on the door of Mr. D's office, I had heard from some of the other students that he was pretty cool for the most part. "Come in," I heard a gruff voice say. I opened the door to see a man, about in his mid-thirties, sitting at the desk. He was wearing one of those button up Hawaiian shirts. Was he even allowed to do that? I thought that you were supposed to be professional about these things. I guess that doesn't really apply to the principal now does it?

"Um, excuse me sir, Mrs. Dodds sent me down here," I told the man. "Ah, yes. You must be Perry Johnson," he said, not looking up from the papers on his desk. "It's Percy Jackson sir," I corrected him. "Whatever, now I want you to explain to me, what exactly happened. And don't leave out any of the details," he stood up from his desk.

Right before I could explain, Paul walked in, "Percy, what the hell just happened?" Mr. D looked at the man, "Calm down, he was just getting to that, go on Peter." I just ignored his comment and started to explain.

"Well, Mrs. Dodds asked me to answer the opener, but I couldn't because I have dyslexia and ADHD really bad. When I couldn't answer it, she asked me to go wait in the hallway, so I did. When she came out, she asked me if I wanted to pass the class. I nodded my head yes, because I really do. Then she-" I heard my voice crack, and the tears were stinging my eyes again, "she told me that she didn't care anymore and that I wasn't going to amount to anything."

Mr. D clicked the button to the speakers in the hallways. "Will Mrs. Dodds please report to the principal's office, immediately. I repeat, will Mrs. Dodds please report to the principal's office, immediately," putting an emphasis on immediately.

"Perce, are you okay?" Paul looked at me worriedly. I looked up at him, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He gave me a look saying he didn't believe me, but he was going to drop it anyway. That's one of the things that I liked about Paul, he was there if you needed him, but he wasn't pushy. He knew that if you needed some space, he would give it to you.

A short while later Mrs. Dodds entered through the door. Mr. D told me and Paul to go back to our class and that he needed to talk to Mrs. Dodds in private. I really hope that she gets fired. I hate her guts.

**Annabeth POV**

I was confused when Percy had gotten sent into the hall, and I was even more confused when Mrs. Dodds came back in. Cause boy did she look _pissed_. I wondered what Percy had done now. Then it dawned on me, Percy must have gone off on her. And Percy _definitely_ was not the kind of guy to go off on someone, let alone a teacher, without a good reason. He was too nice of a guy.

After a short while later, Mrs. Dodds was called down to the office. It shocked the entire class. Almost as soon as she had left the room, the entire class was discussing what had just happened.

That was when Percy walked in, as soon as he came through the doors, the class asked him what happened. He just shook his head and walked over to the desk beside me, all the while looking down at his feet. Thalia got up and walked over to us too.

"Hey Percy, what happened?" I questioned, just trying to be a good friend. "I'll tell you guys after class," he muttered so only Thalia and I could hear him. "I swear, I'll kill the bitch if she hurt you in any way," Thalia growled. She may not be the nicest of friends, but she was protective over them. Percy just shook his head.

Mrs. Dodds didn't show up the rest of the period. The whole class was wondering what happened to her, one kid was talking about how she might've gotten fired. "Okay, spill it, what the hell happened?" Thalia interrogated him.

We sat there as he explained the situation. It was news to me when he told us about his dyslexia. "Well that settles it, I'm gonna go kill me a bitch, who's coming with me after school?" she cracked her knuckles. Thalia was serious, she didn't care, if she seen Mrs. Dodds out in the streets, it would be over for her. I knew that Mrs. Dodds was a bitch, but I didn't know that she would ever say something like that. I was still kinda shocked about it.

**Thalia POV**

Oh, it was so on. I was ready to go whoop this bitch's ass. I swear she had better _pray_ to the fucking Gods that I don't ever see her again. I will give her a one way ticket straight to hell. No one, I mean _no one_, talks to my family or my friends like that.

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles were turning white. This was going to put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day. I swear on the River Styx, if I ever see Mrs. Dodds again, I am going to tear her a new asshole. Oh, it is _so_ on.

**So, what did everyone think of this chapter? I kinda feel bad for Percy, ya know? He has it so rough, I know these past couple of chapters have been kinda dark, but the next one is going to be a little more happier. And maybe even some more Percabeth ;) so until next time :D - Wolfie**


End file.
